Luna de miel
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Krilin y 18 tenían preparada su noche perfecta pero los imprevistos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina Cameos de personajes de anime y lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Krilin como 18 estaban de paso en un prestigioso hotel cinco estrellas de Akihabara, en Tokio ya que iban a celebrar su tan anhelada luna de miel. Estaban en un cuarto grande de cinco estrellas, una cama de lujo al estilo de la realeza con cortinas rojas, una chimenea, cuadros de arte moderno como un televisor plasma de pantalla plana con televisión con cable.

La joven que los atendía era una chica pelinegra de coletas cortas y ojos rojos la cual atendía con una sonrisa a la recién llegada pareja, su nombre era Nico

-Bienvenidos, esta será su habitación- Presentó todo el recinto mientras sonreía de manera cortés hacia los llegados- Espero que tengan una bonita luna de miel en nuestro hotel

-Gracias

-Yo también lo espero- Agradecieron el calvo bajito y la mujer rubia alta respectivamente

-Si me necesitan solo tienen que llamarme, hasta luego- La joven botones se retiró del lugar dejando a la pareja sola, cerró la puerta y bueno hubo un incómodo silencio entre ambos hasta que Krilin rompió el muro echando una mirada a su lecho de amor

-¿Qué te parece 18? ¿Verdad que es una habitación fantástica?

-Lo es, pero debe haberte costado mucho dinero- Estaba algo asombrada por ver ese gran cuarto el cual pareciera ser digno de una especie de familia adinerada, de hecho Krilin comenzaba a trabajar en la policía y ganaba muy bien según lo establecido por el gobierno hasta con pensión

-Tampoco no es para tanto- Sonrió el guerrero calvito mientras se reía tontamente y se rascaba el cuello, aparte de estar con un liguero rubor. Era vergonzoso a veces recibir un halago- Por ti, haría lo que fuera con tal de hacerte feliz.

De nuevo el silencio iba a invadir a ambos pero ya no habría palabras y ni siquiera un sonido, ese era su momento donde expresarían sus sentimientos y sus corazones, 18 con ternura tomó el mentón de su amado para sellar sus labios en los suyos, era uno de esos picos pequeños que tomaban por sorpresa, Krilin estaba en pausa pero no se iba a quedar así de fácil.

El guerrero bajito estaba sentado sobre la cama mientras la rubia se sentó sobre sus piernas, la rubia guiñó el ojo de forma tierna como seductora ya que era hora de que su "Calvito" como lo llamaba debía ser un buen chico como también ella con él, gozarían toda la noche y sería uno de tantos días en su vida, la rubia se sentía arder mientras los labios como la respiración de Krilin la sofocaban, no lo culpaba ya que Krilin tenía ese encanto por su apariencia.

Krilin era bajito pero por alguna razón le causaba gracia cuando hacía gestos graciosos hasta de enojo junto a su calva aparte de su graciosa actitud, eso le daba algo de gracia como ternura… Parecía que aquel beso que le dio de buena suerte en aquella batalla contra Cell o cuando el propio Krilin destruyó el control con tal de salvarla de ser absorbida fueron como el origen de algo bonito en su vida o como cuando deseó a Shenglong que le quitara aquella bomba que tenía adentro… En verdad ese fue el mejor año de su vida.

La acción iba a empezarse bailaban sus lenguas hasta que se separaron con un hilo de saliva, 18 besó a su mejilla izquierda mientras el calvo guerrero sonreía como nunca, en verdad era más que un simple suertudo como un simple afortunado, estaba agradecido con la providencia de haber cruzado con esa hermosa chica de apariencia exótica como divina.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta, era Nico que traía una bandeja con una botella y unas cuantas copas aunque algo sorprendida al ver la escena, y eso que ninguno de los dos guerreros y esposos no se despojaron de sus prendas.

-Disculpen, les traigo algo para beber- Ambos tortolos se pararon de insofacto como si los hubieran descubierto a pesar de no haber empezado el acto

-Está bien, puedes dejarlo encima- Ordenó Krilin

-Lo dejo aquí entonces- Nico acomodó el alcohol sobre la pequeña mesa de noche por si aprovechaban para dar un bonus a su momento a solas- Bueno, que se diviertan- Se retiró y cerró la puerta a lo cual los dos maridos entraron en otro rato de silencio, Krilin fue por la bebida la cual efectivamente era champaña pero la dejarían para más tarde.

Se sonrieron y una vez más unieron sus bocas mientras 18 ubicaba su tacto sobre el pantalón del calvito mientras sentía algo durito y blandito, Krilin por otro lado por curiosidad como por inconsciencia estaba frotando de manera algo sutil sus manos sobre los glúteos de la ojiceleste remarcados por su falda jean aparte de que su vista le traicionaba mientras veía el busto de su amada

Ambos se sentían muy extraños aunque impresionados, 18 se rió por lo bajito mientras que algo se paraba dentro del pantalón naranja de Krilin, en verdad 18 era buena besando. Su cara cerca de la suya era suave , el dulce aroma de su maquillaje lo tenía mareado.

Su aliento en sus mejillas era cálido, el calor se sentía ardiente y el ritmo cardiaco se era intenso debido a que sus pechos estaban sobre el pecho fornido del calvo bajito.

-Jeje, parece que te excitó el beso

-Esto, no… Yo… No es…-Trató de explicarse aunque el rubor le traicionaba- Es que me siento muy extraño cuando estoy contigo

-Si, en verdad tu amiguito es honesto- Frotó con suavidad el miembro erecto mientras el guerrero se sentía en el paraíso con ese simple roce, en verdad 18 lo hacía delirar como nunca

-Está bien, cariño- Le sonrió- Esto te animará, Te has estado resistiendo por mucho tiempo, ¿No es así?- La rubia decidió desamarrar el cinturón negro de karate hasta bajar la prenda, luego se dio con unos boxers negros donde obviamente la erección se estaba dando, en menos de nada encontró un control remoto para apagar la luz, sólo la luz anaranjada de la chimenea daba la iluminación necesaria para darle una mejor vista de la escena como en una de esas típicas escenas de amor en las telenovelas.

Una vez más los dos guerreros volvieron a besarse de manera desmedida hasta que de cuenta nueva 18 frotó el centro de Krilin hasta sacar lentamente su pene erecto, en eso decidió introducir ese musculo dentro de su boca mientras hacía una mirada lasciva mientras el sonrojo se tornaba en su cara

-Bueno… Comenzamos esto- Habló en susurro pero con tono seductor- Muéstrame todo lo que tienes- La mujer comenzó a mover de manera lenta como suave de arriba hacia abajo mientras el pelón se sentía morir sobre todo cuando 18 succionaba la punta, la rubia también se estimulaba el seno derecho aunque por ahora no se hallara quitado la camisa y con la otra se hurgaba debajo de su falda.

Krilin logró contenerse con éxito, su mano aferraba algunos cabellos de su amada mientras estaba sosteniendo el musculo y lamía sus alrededores

-Ahora terminaré rápido, ahora puedes correrte cuando quieras- La rubia aceleró el movimiento mientras Krilin sentía que ese escalofrío como ese placer estaban arrastrando su cerebro como si fueran una ola y en menos de nada derramó su fuego contenido dentro de la boca de su amada la cual se sorprendió que a pesar del corto tiempo el calvo venía con una buena cantidad, en verdad supo cómo estimularlo aunque algo fuerte pero logró venirse de buena manera.

Un día de estos esa chica le aplicaría la garganta profunda pero eso se sentía muy bien cuando 18 no parara en hacerlo

18 no solo tenía ese elixir blanco dentro de su boca sino que también roció un poco su mano mientras sonreía levemente

-Duró mucho, pero aun así te corriste mucho. En verdad nunca sabes decepcionarme- Lo miró con interés- Dime, ¿Es tu primavera vez con una chica?

-Así es, jeje…- Se rascó la nariz sonriendo- Es mi primera vez- No era virgen pero nunca tuvo relaciones como tales, a veces cuando la soledad como la frustración mataba se tenía que recurrir a ahorcar al ganzo para liberar cierta tensión cada cierto tiempo sea con la porno del maestro Roshi o con la programación para adultos.

-¿En serio? Qué interesante- La androide le entró el rubor traicionera como si la matara la vergüenza, quería hacerlo pero estaba en una duda pero Krilin con su mirada llena decisión y cariño le daba ánimos

-Hazlo 18, no te avergüences. Recuerda que es nuestro momento

-Sí lo haré pero al menos puedes explicarme como me siento

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Verás… ¿Por qué me siento tan bien de repente cuando estoy contigo?- Puso la mano derecha de su amado sobre el pecho izquierdo, Krilin sentía unas ligeras pulsaciones en el corazón de 18- ¿Y por qué estoy caliente?

-Es porque como tú lo dijiste- No se sentía muy bien dando una explicación, a veces no era mejor dando o explicando algo pero al menos quería tratar esa duda en su esposa. 18 con insistencia pero cariño preguntó eso

-¿Quieres echar un vistazo a lo que te quiero decir?

El guerrero no dijo nada pero entendía correctamente a lo que se refería su esposa la cual se frotaba de manera lenta el seno izquierdo y se frotaba su entrepierna, se bajó un poco su pantimedia negra como si quisiera que el aire congelara esa sensación tan caliente pero era evidente que no lo haría

-Por lo que hiciste por mí, lo de Cell y lo de las bombas, te lo agradezco- Sonreía algo acongojada mientras el muchacho se reía levemente ante ese halago y ese algo que salía desde su corazón- Entonces siendo así, voy a satisfacer tus deseos

En eso comenzó a levantarse un poco la camisa mostrando un hermoso brassier rojo, luego se bajó la falda mostrando que usaba una panty tipo tanga roja con el kanji de la tortuga, eso último sorprendió al calvo bajito el cual tragaba grueso ante el despliegue de amor como de lujuria de la rubia ojiazul.

-¿Esto es lo que has querido o me equivoco? Me siento como si no pudiera esperar más, como si me sintiera aburrida por mucho tiempo y no lo pudiera soportar más como si quisiera que me poseyeras en cualquier momento- Le rodeó el cuello para abrazarlo como si fuera una niña, Krilin acarició su cabello para consolarla, de hecho el calvito sabía la respuesta.

…Esa sensación que era una rara comezón o ese ardor, era amor, lo amaba con locura, con toda su alma… En menos de nada la androide lo cogió del cuello mientras lo miraba con esa mirada entre enojo y tristeza, más bien la mujer de cabello rubio se portaba como una niña

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no dices nada?- Un hilo de voz salía de su boca- ¿Acaso no me quieres?

-¿Qué dices? Pues claro que te quiero, pero ese no es el problema- La rubia hizo un ligero bufido de enojo, no tenía remedio a lo cual prefirió usar sus acciones a lo cual puso de manera tierna como atrayente una mano sobre la mejilla de 18, en verdad ese cabello como esos ojos le daban un algo especial, no dudó en posar sus labios sobre los de su amada, no era un beso apasionado pero tampoco uno de lujuria, era un beso contenido de buenos sentimientos, él la amaba con todo.

Una vez sentía que su pequeño amigo se volvió a quedar duro pero lo ignoraba mientras besaba una y otra vez como un buen caballero a su princesa. Se separaron para verse una vez más y se sonrieron levemente como si fuesen un par de mocosos en una situación cursi

-Tengo que agradecerle a Trunks, por darme la oportunidad de conocerte- Le besó la mejilla mientras una vez más miraron la chimenea y por ahora se dieron un descanso mientras degustaban de la champaña

-¿Qué tal te fue últimamente?- Preguntó 18 mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su amado

-Antes de enrolarme en la Shinsengumi, trabajé en un trabajo de medio

-Sí, que tuviste pocos ingresos- No era un secreto que 18 como toda mujer quería que Krilin como ella tuvieran una vida cómoda al igual que Bulma y Milk, una casa propia con uno o dos autos y hasta para la educación aunque también ese gusto culposo de comprarse lindos vestidos, al menos no era como Maron que era compulsiva y que le importaba un pepino su integridad como los sentimientos de los demás (Por algo la autora de este fic odió al personaje en el relleno de la saga de Garlick Jr.).

-Sí, pero para dos personas y una tortuga he conseguido ahorrar un millón de zenits en un mes, con eso me basta

-¿UN MILLÓN DE ZENITS?- Exclamó de insofacto, era mucho el esfuerzo pero era tan poca cosa para sus expectativas- ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Y sólo con media jornada?

-Vamos, al menos no la tuve fácil, créeme tuve como mil empleos en mi vida y al menos pude sostener tanto a mi maestro como a la vieja tortuga- Quizás tenía razón, de hecho el trabajo duro y el constante esfuerzo era parte de las enseñanzas que le inculcó Roshi desde que era un niño cuando entrenaba con Gokú, eso era admirable como valiente para la rubia la cual besaba de manera tierna en sus labios y lo abrazaba como una niña.

Tenía las ilusiones de que en la policía tuviese un mejor sueldo o de lo contrario ella haría algo al respecto (Como cuando chantajea a Mr. Satán por lo del dinero del torneo en el arco de Majin Boo)

En eso Krilin miró a su amiguito erecto y en menos de nada

-Creo que ya está listo de nuevo

-Entonces… ¿Puedo hacer lo que…?

-Si tú quieres…

-Hola amigos- Sonó una enérgica voz que hizo que ambos cayeran en un tremendo susto sobretodo Krilin que se subió los pantalones y 18 se cubrió con las sabanas, de hecho el ser que estaba frente a ellos no tenía sentido de la vergüenza o más bien, no sabía que era eso.

-Gokú, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- El calvito tenía una vena negra en su calva al ver que su momento de idilio fue interrumpido, como siempre el buen Gokú usaba la teletransportación y llegaba a arruinar el momento y 18 estaba con una pequeña mirada de molestia, era el mejor amigo de su esposo pero en ocasiones lo veía como alguien muy pesado y de muy mala gana, en pocas palabras, un completísimo idiota

-Necesito que vengas conmigo, Krilin

-¿Y tiene que ser ahora?- Preguntó de mala gana y en menos de nada abrazó de manera graciosa a 18 que estaba sonrojada mientras que Krilin se aferraba como si fuera un niño que no quería far un dulce a otro- ¡Si es otra de tus locuras no iré! ¡No! ¡No quiero ir contigo! ¡Quiero quedarme con mi mujer!

El guerrero de cabellos alborotados se rascaba el cuello y entendía que su amigo como 18 tenían sus momentos, bueno coger como siempre lo dice (Y más cuando cree que solo matrimonio es comida y coger, pobre Gokú quien lo entiende) pero por desgracia no quedaba de otra, era como un asunto de que algo se pendiera un hilo o uno de esos casos de vida o muerte.

-Sólo será un momento, las chicas de mi club de fans desean conocerte

-¿Qué dijiste?- Alzó la ceja- ¿Club de fans?

-Ya sabes, el club que hizo Konata y Madoka-sama

-Ah, ya entiendo- Bajó la mirada y dio un pequeño pesado suspiro, no culpaba a su amigo de ser una figura emblemática del medio como de la cultura otaku a lo cual decidió acostarse un rato para ponerse los pantalones y en menos de nada se dirigió con su amigo aunque su cara estaba larga ya que posiblemente era típica cosa de fans, firmar autógrafos, responder preguntas, fotos… Su anhelada noche nunca se haría realidad.

Si la situación hubiese sido otra sería la oportunidad perfecta para conquistar a una chica o minimo tener un teléfono pero ya era un hombre casado, su esposa era una sensual mujer y aparte una mujer algo dura de carácter pero con un lado afectivo y emocional (De hecho es el patrón común que tienen los Guerreros Z)… Era lo mejor que pudo lograr en su vida pero su noche con ella se fue al diablo.

-Bueno, supongo que no pasará nada si me voy un ratito contigo, Gokú- Dijo con algo de desgano y se dirigió a su esposa sin quitar esa cara larga- Vuelvo enseguida 18- Hasta su voz se sentía abatida, en menos de nada se teletransportaron a quien sabe dónde mientras una vez más 18 estaba comenzando a aburrirse, aunque entendía esa mirada triste y caída de su esposo que posiblemente llegaría muerto de cansancio como de hambre a casa y para colmo su luna de miel no sería como cualquiera.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer mientras tanto?- Se preguntó de mala manera, ¿Tomaría todo la champaña o ver televisión o quizás sentir algo por sí misma?... Nah, por ahora intentaría buscar algo bueno en la tele mientras que afuera cierta sirvienta de coletas que se mostró al inicio se estaba complaciendo en sus pantalones.

De hecho ese era el punto débil de Nico, una mujer que se caía de buena con un buen par de pechugas y muslos (Siempre y cuando no llegaban a lo exagerado) pues era fácil de intentar tocársela e imaginarse cosas sucias, sin olvidar la maldita tanga que usaba. Una vez más su lujuria le traicionó cuando veía que la rubia se tocaba sutilmente el seno izquierdo mientras la otra pues obviamente era aquí, de hecho 18 estaba arropada con la cobija mientras estaba sentada viendo la programación de adultos que se topó, uno llamado Brazzers.

La ojiceleste veía con detenimiento a un tipo calvo alto y marcadote tirándose del bueno a otra tipa de pechos grandes, de hecho imaginaba que Krilin se lo hiciera con ella o que fuera potente como ese actor porno calvo… Por otro lado Nico tenía que buscarse un método para saciar sus más bajos deseos, una mentira bastante ingeniosa como para enganchar y bueno… Lo que pasaría o sería después pues… Nada, solo en su mente bastaba con que esa mujer era ardiente, eso era todo.

**Lamento si en esta historia metí personajes de otros animes, es culpa de Nadoriginal que es mi sensei en eso del fanfiction, creo que esto tendrá dos o tres capítulos con cameos de otros personajes de otros animes y claro un lemon, les deseo lo mejor y que la pasen muy bien. **

**Yuzu y fuera**


	2. Chapter 2

Era una especie de sala grande donde habían posters como afiches y mercancía relacionada con Gokú y sus amigos, un escritorio con la bandera roja del kanji de la tortuga y unos sofás aledaños a la sala, era como una especie de oficina común regentada por jóvenes que eran unas diez o quince chicas, sus principales figuras eran Candy White, Madoka Kaname, Honoka Kousaka, Konata Izumi, Kyoko Toshino, el grupo idol de Muse entre otras chicas que conformaban el club de fans.

Aunque en esa noche una pelirroja de cabello corto estaba sentada en el escritorio mientras las demás estaban sentadas en sofás o sillas, pareciendo al lugar como de aquellos tiempos donde existían los círculos literarios de antaño. En eso aparecieron los dos amigos como héroes de la infancia, Gokú como Krilin saludaron mientras las demás chicas saludaron con energía a su ídolo eterno, de hecho ambas como todo Japón conocían a Gokú y sus amigos más las hazañas que hicieron.

Al lado de la pelirroja estaban Madoka y Candy sentadas en una silla de al lado de la pelirroja respectivamente

-Hola, Goku-san- Saludó Madoka sonriendo mientras el guerrero trataba de inclinarse, digo la pelirrosa como Bills eran dioses pero Madoka le aclaró que nada de formalidades

-Hola, señor Gokú- Saludó Candy mientras estrechaba la mano de su viejo amigo desde viejos tiempos, después de todo eran de la misma generación (Aunque Candy Candy fue un anime de mediados de los 70´s, recordemos que Dragon Ball surgió en 1986).

-Tomen asiento por favor- Dijo la pelirroja que mantenía la mirada seria mientras jugaba con su mechón de cabello, los dos guerreros tuvieron que sentarse en un sofá blanco

-Gracias, muy amable, esto…

-Maki Nishikino- Aclaró de forma tajante la joven pelirroja sin quitar esa cara de seriedad como si todo eso le pareciera molesto o poco importarle, en menos de nada Gokú se paró mientras un gruñido sonaba en su estomago

-Oye, Maki… ¿Ya hicieron la comida? Es que tengo mucha hambre- Las chicas se rieron levemente mientras de pronto una joven de cabellos naranja le ofreció un tarrón grande de Ramen, era Rin Hoshizora del grupo Muse la cual estaba decidida a enfrentarse al saiyajin para saber quién ganaría en una justa, el pelos locos aceptó aunque Kyoko Sakura amiga de Madoka también vino al reto.

Krilin veía sonriendo viendo a su amiga disfrutando de la vida y con dos chicas sobre un duelo de comida, aun así le dolía no estar con su adorada 18 pero al menos ver o pasar un rato con su mejor amigo era agradable aunque un poco pero bastaba para aliviarse.

-Muy bonito lo suyo y todo- Irrumpió Maki con voz de autoridad- Pero ustedes vinieron a lo que vinieron, ¿No?

-No seas impaciente, Maki-chan- Decía Madoka tratando de apaciguar los problemas como siempre, la pelirroja suspiró y miró detenidamente a Krilin con una mirada de sentencia como si hubiese conocido desde antes al calvo bajito

-¿Te acuerdas de Nico-chan, Krilin?- Preguntó la pelirrosa mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello

-Ah, ¿Ella?- Respondió el calvo- Claro que la conozco

-Tengo entendido que ustedes se conocieron en la playa- De alguna forma su tono de voz era bastante frío e inexpresivo cosa que heló a Gokú y a las chicas entrando en un silencio lúgubre mientras Madoka como Candy se miraban… Nada bueno iba a salir de eso

Maki se paró como si pensara con claridad algo, Krilin estaba algo extrañado ante esa actitud aunque por alguna extraña razón le entraba en la mente, él como todos estuvo en la playa aunque era para conocer e intentar ligarse chicas pero nunca hubo o no recordaba que había una con ese nombre… De pronto recordó a la sirviente del hotel que los atendió hasta por alguna razón se le hacía conocida pero no recordaba casi en absoluto.

-Recuerdas ese día, cuando tú y Gohan fueron a la playa- Seguía jugando con su mechón- Según recuerdo fue hace cuatro años cuando entrenaban para vencer a los androides

En menos de nada un golpe de mente se impregnaba en el calvo…

FLASHBACK

Krilin se sentó en un asiento cercano ya que divisó a una joven de coletas negras sentada en una silla expandible mientras se deleitaba ante los rayos del sol, usaba gafas negras oscuras, un sostén tipo pliegues rojos con rosas, una falda corta rosada aunque se notaba que usaba un bikini rosa con líneas blancas.

El pelón que estaba sin camisa y con bermuda negra se sentó a su lado para así al menos intentar algo con la jovencita que por cierto era igual de bajita que él

-¿Quién eres tú?- Miraba con una pequeña molestia en su rostro

-Yo soy tu media naranja- Respondió el calvito intentando sorprender con una voz de película y claro le hizo una mirada coqueta- No te preocupes, no me importa que tengas el pecho plano

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando la pobre loli pelinegra levantó su asiento y lo mandó sobre el pobre calvo el cual sucumbió en el suelo arenoso y como era de esperarse otro fracaso anotado en su agenda

CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS…

Ahora el guerrero calvito estaba totalmente aterrado, si en verdad era esa chica pero, ¿Por qué Maki tomaría la venganza de Nico? ¿Qué no se suponía que la propia Nico haría su venganza? En verdad eso sonaba bastante raro

-Desde ese entonces mi Nico-chan no ha olvidado lo que le dijiste- Señaló de manera juzgadora hacia el calvo como si lo que hizo fuera un grave crimen contra la humanidad- Desde entonces yo he planeado y vivido cada día solo para esperar este momento y por fin podré llevar a cabo mi venganza en nombre de Nico-chan

La pelirroja apretó el puño mientras Madoka aprovechó para sacar el móvil para llamar por Whatsapp mientras Candy rezaba un padre nuestro, Krilin estaba al borde del colapso cuando Maki pensaba con claridad su venganza

-¡Gokú, haz algo!- Imploró el calvito a su amigo que para colmo estaba en las mismas que él

-¿Y qué quieres que yo haga yo?- Respondió mientras algunas chicas se abrazaban a él como si imploraban su seguridad confiando en su fuerza para salvarlas de Maki que perdió la cabeza hasta que cierta sombra de ojos morados apareció de repente aunque Maki se le prendió el bombillo con tal de deshacerse del pobre pelón.

-¡Ya lo tengo!

-Cavaste tu tumba, Maki Nishikino- De pronto era Homura Akemi que apareció de forma repentina con tal de aplicarle a la pelirroja una buena serie de patadas a lo kickboxing sobre la anatomía de su contraria y eso que usó la pierna derecha y en menos de nada la mandó al suelo.

Maki quedó sin conocimiento mientras que Madoka miraba con asombro como la viajera del tiempo le propinó de sus buenos putazos mientras Krilin como las chicas estaban con cara de WTF o con una gota de sudor al frente, Gokú estaba emocionado ya que había encontrado a otro oponente más poderoso y claro anhelaba una batalla.

(…)

Mientras tanto en el hotel luego de cierta sesión de Manuelita, Nico decidió entrar disimulando que estaba al servicio de la pareja aunque quería cumplir su venganza… Más el esbelto cuerpo de 18 la hizo olvidar de eso, no contaba que Krilin hiciera una vida ni mucho menos con semejante mujerón pero ni modo.

Debía cumplir con su venganza, el alcohol no sirvió de nada y ahora utilizaría su táctica que era el masaje con acupunturas pero había un problema: No tenía el kit de agujas y todo por que cierta cabeza de tomate se le ocurrió la brillante idea de otra ronda por la mañana.

Tenía que usar el masaje, era una experta pero una cosa era la experiencia y otra era una jodida mujer rubia de cuerpo bien sexy, estaba contra las cuerdas a lo cual decidió despejar su mente para tratar de refrescar sus ideas de venganza mientras venía como la atenta y servicial botones del hotel.

Encontró a 18 que estaba viendo televisión, como era de esperarse hasta la programación XXX le parecía aburrida y era más de lo mismo que dos idiotas en bolas y haciéndolo entre ellos. Apagó el elemento y decidió usar una bata de color blanco mientras la joven pelinegra sigilosamente se acercó a ella, en menos de nada supo el panorama

-Así que…- Miró hacia arriba mientras se ponía un dedo sobre el mentón- Su marido se ha ido y la ha dejado aquí sola y abandonada

-Sí… Algo así- Respondió 18 con desgano, de hecho eso fue como un pequeño golpe, pareciera que el calvo bajito era su algo que la feliz y con buena cara pero en verdad su ausencia le pesaba un poco. Nico vio el momento perfecto para lograr su venganza a lo cual se le prendió el bombillo mientras veía el escenario apagado pero brillando por la chimenea.

-¡No se preocupe señorita!- Exclamó con energía segura de su plan- Conozco un remedio perfecto para el mal de amores!- En menos de nada se le ocurrió llevarla al spa para realizarle un masaje o quizás una técnica de adormecerla y claro usar eso como enganche con tal de hacer llegar a Krilin y luego cobrar su venganza.

En menos de nada llevó a la mujer al spa, 18 se sentía rara ya que se quitaba su ropa interior hasta ponerse una especie de calzoncillo tanga blanco mientras estaba con el torso desnudo mientras la ahora masajista estaba con cara de WTF al ver semejante cuerpo de la rubia, en cambio 18 estaba con una molestia en su rostro como si esa mujer la estuviese mirando con algo siniestro entre manos.

La pequeña pelinegra estaba embobada con su cuerpo aunque para 18 sentía que Nico la miraba de una manera tan dura, Nico miraba su ropa, ese brassier y esas tangas en verdad esa mujer sí que sabía lucirse y estaba algo a la moda.

Como sea, a quién le importaba entre ellas. 18 extrañaba a Krilin aunque debía matar su aburrimiento con algo y Nico planeaba su venganza mientras trataba de buscar una forma de deshacerse de Krilin y cobrarse ese insulto de hace cinco años pero ese sensual cuerpo como esa figura marcada la estaban desviando de su propósito.

Nico se subió en la cama de masajes mientras 18 estaba con la cara bocabajo sobre la almohada esperando lo que vendría después

-Déjame empezar el tratamiento- Decía con una sonrisa algo forzada como torpe, no estaba fingiendo sino que estaba luchando contra sus más bajos deseos a lo cual con algo de temblor como con temblor empezó pulsando su pulgar sobre la parte de columna y la espalda, 18 se sentía rara, de hecho no estaba segura de lo iba a pasar pero se sentía muy bien.

Repetía ese pequeño "Oh" haciendo que en el interior de la ahora loli masajista ardiera mientras se ponía de cuclillas de alguna manera se le ocurrió subir su falda sino que de alguna manera su entrada se puso encima de la entrada de la rubia como si quisiera frotar su centro con el de la mujer, seguía pulsando su pulgar sobre la columna, ya la tenía donde quería.

Su hermoso cuerpo era rígido aunque el método de masaje en sí era muy efectivo a lo cual decidió darle un buen masaje en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Nico en menos de nada olvidó que tenía una venganza y ahora miraba esa entrada y ese trasero, ambos eran deleitables.

18 disfrutaba esa estimulación en sus caderas por lo que sentía que un pequeño halo de paz como de tranquilidad le estaban rodeando la existencia ni siquiera estaba incomoda ante ello mientras que Nico estaba en un completo lío mientras miraba de reojo ese trasero como esa curva de ahí abajo como comerlo como en devorarle esa concha, no lo pensó dos veces y en menos de nada le abrió las nalgas mientras divisaba en medio de las ajustadas tangas las dos entradas mientras 18 ya estaba con una mirada que todo aquel debiera huír.

Nico arruinó su propio plan y todo por un cuerpo bonito y ahora ese cuerpo bonito le iba a dar una lección que jamás olvidaría y eso que su anatomía pagaría el precio mayor… Un puñetazo en su mejilla derecha, una certera patada en las costillas y un puñetazo en pleno estomago dieron por terminado su famosa sesión de masajes como su plan de vengarse del calvito (Ese último detalle no lo sabe 18).

La mujer rubia salió algo molesta ya que como era típico de esos grandes como lujosos lugares donde siempre habían un montón de gente pervertida y de lo peor, mientras que a la entrada una pobre Nico masajista estaba caminando para luego caer al suelo, debido a las grandes palizas que tuvo a manos de 18 sin olvidar los chichones y un ojo morado.

La mujer iba a su habitación cuando de pronto se encontró con Gokú como Krilin que estaban en pleno cuarto, el calvo bajito como siempre le saludó con una sonrisa mientras el saiyajin decidió que ya era hora de dejar a su amigo y su esposa en su noche

-Bueno, mejor me voy…- Se despidió usando la teletransportación mientras una vez más los dos estaban a solas, ambos tenían su oportunidad dorada para volver a demostrar su afecto entre ambos, Krilin se rascó la cabeza mientras 18 suspiró pesada estaba algo enfadada pero al menos estaba alegre de que su amado estaba aquí.

(Insertar Lupin III Love theme sea canción full o cover)

Finalmente ambos cerraron con llave y la faena dio comienzo cuando el calvo bajito cargó en modo princesa a la rubia alta hasta su cama, era sorprendente la fuerza de Krilin a pesar de su estatura pero eso no representaba mayor reto para el calvo, una vez que 18 cayó sobre la cama el bajito decidió comenzar con su ronda de besos apasionados mientras la rubia se aferraba enrollando sus hombros sobre la nuca.

18 se abrió la bata dejando al visto su lujosa pero exquisita ropa interior, Krilin estaba anonadado ante la imagen de su amada, estaba con los cabellos levantados, sus azules brillaban tenuemente, su mirada era de necesidad y deseo… Tal como decía 18, ella se sentía que nunca se iba a detener.

-Hermosa…- Se limitó a decirlo mientras no para de contemplarla, quizás era hermosa a pero también era preciosa hasta mucho más que eso, una vez devoró los labios de su amada mientras ésta trató de quitarle la camiseta aunque el guerrero no dudó en despojarse de ella dejando al visto escultural cuerpo musculado, en verdad junto a su estatura le jugaba puntos a su favor.

Era como un mini monje budista salido de gimnasio o en su defecto de prisión, acarició desde los pectorales como sus abdominales y en menos de nada pensó que también su katana de carne era igual de potente que él, despojó a su amada de sus ropas, alzó las piernas de esta un poco donde reanudó sus besos desde el cuello y el omoplato haciendo suspirar a la rubia ante esas sensaciones.

Frotó con sutileza el seno izquierdo de su amada con suavidad mientras la ojiazul trataba de callar esa voz, de a primeras podía hacerlo pero su clímax llegaría en cualquier momento. El calvo de una manera algo lenta como cuidadosa comenzó lamer y sorber el pezón de manera entre círculos, 18 caía en ese gozo repentino ante esa chispa que impactaba su cuerpo.

Mientras esto ocurría 18 se frotaba lentamente su entrada sin llegar a abrirla pero se sentía caliente mientras veía de reojo que Krilin comenzaba a sentirse duro pero conteniendo como un campeón, se sentía increíble cuando se lo hacía pero posiblemente llegaría más allá cuando su amor lo consumaran como tal, le gustaba y eso que sentía que perdía el control de su cuerpo.

Krilin tragó grueso mientras 18 abría su cueva, una sonrisa moderada como esa entrada rosa le daban muy buen motivo para dejarse tentar

-Vamos, Krilin… Quiero que me hagas sentir bien de la manera que quieras

Una manera correcta, su pene quizás no lo soportaba pero quería probar el sabor de su amada ya que posiblemente el comienzo del coito sería algo apretado, era increíble que la humedad hiciera su acto de presencia ante lo cual el calvo bajito se preparó para explorar la cueva rosa con su lengua, abrió un poco y dio su mordida haciendo que su amada diera ese grito acostumbrado.

Krilin lamía como chupaba el centro húmedo mientras 18 temblaba y suspiraba en voz alta, menos mal que no había nadie o todos estaban durmiendo o llorando del dolor como esa casera pervertida pero sonreía al sentir que la lengua del bajito no decepcionaba hasta entraba dentro, decidió ponerse en cuatro y luego sobre la cara del guerrero y aunque era la misma sensación el placer era más mejor.

-¿Qué te parece Krilin?- Se movía al son del movimiento placentero que proporcionaba su lengua- ¿Tiene buen sabor?- La respuesta fue la intensidad que se cernía sobre su centro, finalmente se posicionó sentándose sobre el calvo mientras llevaba su miembro a su entrada, fuerte, macizo y duro.

-Ahí voy, Krilin-Sumergió ese trozo de carne dentro hasta empujar, subió su mirada haciendo un ronroneo y luego otro roce que hizo que encendiera el incendio desde su corazón hasta su cuerpo, estaba en llamas, sentía como si cada roce la hacía sentir mejor que nunca, el pene de Krilin sabía ser escurridizo dentro de ella pero recompensaba el placer con su dureza natural.

Las embestidas del miembro chapoteaban como nunca sobre todo los golpes de los glúteos eran como el sonido secundario mientras el principal era las voces de ambos, Krilin sentía como el interior de 18 lo apretaba pero no se daba por vencido mientras hacía que su amada subiera y bajara su trasero de forma divertida.

18 ahora estaba en posición fetal mientras sentía que el trozo de carne golpeaba una y otra vez sin parar con tal de llegar al útero, hasta que el calvo derramara su poder dentro de ella. La mujer le imploró que lo hiciera lo mismo por el trasero a lo cual se puso en cuatro esperando la sodomía, en verdad Krilin era muy poderoso, más que otros hombres (Y eso que era el único hombre con quién se acostó), imploró que moviera más y el calvo acató la orden haciéndola sentir mejor que nunca, de hecho era lo quería, sentía que su mente iba a explotar y se sentía tan sensible.

Sentía que una vez más se venía debido a que el miembro del calvito bajito la golpeaba duramente y de una manera excitante mientras se frotaba los senos, ahora estaba en la cúspide del placer y del amor todo gracias a los empujes vigorosos del calvito, la energía como el amor entre ambos era como una fuerza infinita, estaban experimentado estar en el cielo como en el infierno hasta que llenaba de amor dentro de su amada doncella y siguieron hasta que llegaron a su límite sobretodo Krilin que lo dio todo como un campeón.

Finalmente ambos estaban bajo las sábanas de la enorme cama blanca mientras la chimenea añadía más que la iluminación la buena ambientación, 18 estaba acostada sobre el pecho fornido de su amado mientras éste estaba aliviado, fue la mejor noche de su vida y quizás la primera de tantas, la rubia hacía un puchero de enojo aunque eso le causaba gracia al calvo bajito

-Eres lamentable- Infló un poco las mejillas- Yo aún tenía ganas

-Eso es porque tu energía es infinita

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que 18 tomó la compostura mientras enfundaba una mirada seria, algo en la mente del calvito bajito era que su esposa fuera de esa clase de gente que no sincera con sus sentimientos, que demostraban con acciones y no con las palabras.

-Al menos has sido mejor que los demás, eso es un triunfo- Se sonrojó mientras abrazó a su amado el cual estaba sorprendido

-18, ¿Quieres más…?

-…

-Vamos no me engañes- Sonrió de manera muy pícara- Lo puedo ver en tu cara

-¡Deja de bromear con eso, idiota!- En menos de nada se puso roja mientras se ganó la risa de su esposo a lo cual gruñó un poco, decidieron entonces dejar en alto la discusión e ir a dormir plácidamente aunque a 18 se le ocurrió exigirle a su amado calvito una familia, quizás un hijo pero debía hacerlo, al menos Krilin no eran de esos idiotas que huían de la responsabilidad.

Estaban felices entre ellos y eso importaba…


End file.
